


Your name on my lips, linger.

by datboii



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, I'm so invested in them yall, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI, Sort Of, idk if this counts as angst?, them calling each others name is my new sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datboii/pseuds/datboii
Summary: In which they can't get enough of each other's names.(Post-TLJ, might contain spoilers)





	Your name on my lips, linger.

**Author's Note:**

> The last jedi has me dead yall this is my ghost writing this. i literally spent days after watching it (which was 2 days ago) completely drowning myself in em and thinking about them. That movie just.. just fucked me up so bad. So anyways here's a fic i just had to write cause im thirsty. i apologise in advance if theres any mistakes

The ground was cold and hard against his back, but the line burning from his hip to his shoulder felt like some sort of counter to it. A contradiction, divided by the plane of his body.

It was quiet, or he was just incapable of hearing, numb to the rushing of his blood, the laboring of his breath, the scar running on his body. Everything hurt, and yet, nothing did.

The world was hazy, coming in and out of focus as he blinked his eyes slowly, waiting for the time when his eyelids would fall and not open once more.

 _Is this it?_ He thought, quietly in his head, like someone might overhear his moment of vulnerability. No one was there, physically or mentally. Just him and the company of the wind and sky. He was alone.

He never dwelled on the thought of death that much. He wasn’t afraid, never been afraid. He’d look at it in the eye and wouldn’t even flinch. He’d walk in to a war zone without blinking an eye. And yet…

 _What is it?_ He mused. _What makes me feel this way?_

He had nothing else to lose, nothing else to leave behind. Everything he’d done in his life he tore apart himself, he let go of it, all of it. He was ready to let go.

_You already know why._

The world was getting duller and duller, and blinking got more and more tiring as time goes. Maybe, if he’d close his eyes and not open them, everything would just simply disappear.

Then there’s that feeling. That tugging in his heartstrings that he was too familiar with. That insistent pull to the other direction.

And then there hands on him, warm and soft. A balance he didn’t think he’d feel on his damaged body.

He took a chance he never thought he would and opened his eyes once more.

_It’s you._

_It’s always been you._

She was frantic, mouth moving rapidly and eyebrows furrowed with her eyes wet. There were bruises and cuts on her, blemishes to counter her perfection. He never really had an eye for beauty before, but he would say otherwise in that time.

Her hands moved, an unsure glide around the burn on his body, to his cold face, her thumbs brushing to give it back some warmth.

He could hear her now, loud and clear. The Force-Bond really was a fascinating thing.

“Please,” she pleaded, voice ragged and quivering. “Please don’t do this. You’re okay, you’re going to be okay.”

He forced his body to move, the arm laying limply against his side twitching before finally lifting up shakily, his fingertips brushing lightly against her wet cheek.

“Rey.”

Her mouth moved again, and she was getting a bit more frantic, though her voice sounded no more than a raspy whisper.

“You’re not going to die. You’ll be okay, I’ll help you. Please, please don’t go this way.”

Her cheek felt soft, even through all the grimes and dirt. He never had the luxury of touching it with his bare fingertips.

“Rey.”

Talking began to tire him, and he mulled over the fact that such trivial thing required such energy to do now. How did he accomplish other activities, he wondered?

“Rey.”

Her name flowed smoothly out of his lips. He never really thought of how her name tasted on her tongue, and now that he started, he just couldn’t stop himself. Searing it to his mind and tasting it over and over, her name began to be the only clear thing in the otherwise hazy world.

He glided his fingertips on the smooth surface of her skin, as if afraid to touch, afraid he’d breach something. Afraid he’ll lose himself.

Her respond was to push his hand against her cheek. The sensation it brought to him made him catch his breath.

“ _Please, please,”_

“Rey.”

She was sobbing now, and he felt it on his chest. The heave of her breath, the stinging in her eyes, he felt it all. The wetness in his eyes were probably hers as well, though at this point he wasn’t sure.

She was talking the whole time, empty words and promises to a hopeless man. Truly a wonder, she was.

He rubbed his thumb to wipe a stray tear away, and she did the same.

Was she feeling the tightness in his chest as well?

“Ben,” she called, soft and quiet. It sounded so right from her mouth, and his heart soared. “Ben.”

She was so warm, and he was so, so cold. He wasn’t sure who brought their bodies closer first, but there they were, her looming above him with her arms around him, and him laying against her lap, at her mercy.

“Rey.”

The moisture on his cheek was his, but maybe also hers, as her forhead touched his and the stream from her eyes flowed steadily down. At this point he wasn’t sure where she started, or where he ended.

It was just them. As a whole. As a unity.

“Ben.”

Her voice was soothing, but so was that name, stripped forcefully out of him and leaving a stinging wound. She picked it up, and sewn in back together.

He was Ben Solo, and nobody else.

His strength to hold up his hand was thinning, but her hand against his held on tightly. It was just like her, to not give up. It made his heart ache, being the receiving end of her hope.

He repeated her name one more time, and so did she with his name.

The world grew duller and duller around them, and then it was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was just me obsessing the fact about how intimate their interactions were, including calling each other names


End file.
